A notebook can include a display component and a base. The display component can include latches or hooks to engage cavities of the base for the display component to be secured to the base when the notebook is in a closed position. If a user would like to open the notebook from the closed position, a user can disengage the latches or hooks from the cavities of the base and proceed to rotate the display component of the notebook away from the base to an open position.